Ramona Tepes
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is an extra character. onward, years) * In a relationship (Magnus Eriksson; - , years and Perran Eriksson; - , years) |blood status = ( ) |Title = |Signature = |Died = |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |alias = * Mona (nickname) * Rami (nickname) * Mona the Vampire (nickname) * |species = (half and half ) |gender = Genderfluid |height = 5'5" |hair = Golden blonde |eyes = Bright blue |skin = Light |family = * Magnus Eriksson (husband) * Perran Eriksson (né Penhallow) (husband) * Dorin Eriksson (son) * Ysella Eriksson (daughter) * Tindra Eriksson (daughter) * Enyon Eriksson (son) * Sabina Tepes (sister) * Valentin Tepes (father) * Rozalia Tepes (née Ionescu) (mother) * Dalia Tepes (née Laurinavičius) (father's first wife) * Donatas Tepes (elder half-brother) * Brândușa Tepes (née Dumitrescu) (paternal grandmother) * Dragomir Tepes (paternal grandfather) * Octavian Tepes (paternal uncle) † * Aurora Mac Ruaidhrí (née Tepes) (paternal aunt) * Gearalt Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal uncle, by marriage) † * Orlaith Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Bran Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin) * Abelone Kjeldsen (paternal ex cousin-in-law) * Saoirse Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Sabia Mac Ruaidhrí (paternal cousin, once removed) * Gabriel Holmström (paternal cousin-in-law) * Leif Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) * Rowan Holmström (paternal cousin, once removed) * Fruzsina Tepes (née Báthory) (paternal great-grandmother) * Vlad IV (paternal great-grandfather) * Vlad V (paternal great-uncle) * Kreszenz Tepes (paternal great-aunt, by marriage) * Vasilica Tepes II (paternal cousin, once removed) * Bertalan Tepes (paternal cousin, once removed) * Neculai Tepes (paternal cousin, once removed) * Adelina Ionescu (née Petran) (maternal grandmother) * Albert Ionescu (maternal grandfather) * Carol Ionescu (maternal uncle) * Ileana Ionescu (née Bălan) (maternal aunt, by marriage) * Lucian Ionescu (maternal cousin) * Eduard Ionescu (maternal uncle) * Liviu Popescu (maternal uncle, by marriage) * Loredana Ionescu (maternal cousin) * Anton Eriksson (father-in-law) * Jesper Eriksson (brother-in-law) * Eira Eriksson (sister-in-law) * (ancestor) |Animagus = |Boggart = |Riddikulus = |jukebox = Night of the Vampire (Roky Erickson) |Wand = , 13½", Wyvern heartstring Light and easy to use, it feels like almost an extension of oneself, almost to the extent that some wandless witches and wizards have even found it to be an acceptable tool to use, it's roughly carved, in what pattern is now unknown, as its user added her own styling, by gently carving away at the pattern herself in a way that makes it look as if it's littered with tiny, but cute, bats - the animal and the sporting tool - because she thinks she's funny). inside the original carved lines the wad looks a charred black colour, the new additions look a little bit less dramatic, as they'e filled in with black sharpie. |Patronus = |House = Nøkken |Loyalty = *Rättförtrolling Skola av Häxeri **Nøkken **Rättförtrolling Quiddich Team (beater) * Lars Hertz (fan of) |job = |hideg = ssasasa }} Ramona "Mona" Cosmina Eriksson (née Tepes) Biography Early Life Rättförtrolling Years Earlier Years Meeting Magnus Later Years Etymology Trivia References Category:Animagus Category:Unregistered Animagus Category:Tepes Family Category:Rättförtrolling Category:Rättförtrolling Quidditch Team Category:Rättförtrolling Alumni Category:Rättförtrolling Student Category:Nøkken House Category:Nøkken House Alumni Category:Dhampir Category:Part-Vampire Category:Beaters Category:Quidditch Players Category:Part-Human Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Battle of Liliput Participants Category:Muggle-Born Network Category:Jukebox Openers Category:Smuggler (MBN) Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Eriksson Family Category:Romanian Category:Romanian Wizards Category:Lars Hertz fan Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Anđelka Eriksson Fan Category:Vampires Category:Jukebox Twins Category:Unforgivable Curse Victims Category:Cruciatus Curse Victims Category:Non-Binary Characters Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass